


The Empress

by Slytherwitch



Series: Tarot Inspired Ficlets [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: No Dialogue, Sally Jackson is a Good Parent, The Empress - Freeform, sally jackson adopts all demigods, tarot card inspired, the seven are good kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: The Empress is traditionally associated with maternal influence, it is the card if you are hoping to start a family. She can represent the creation of life, romance, art, or new business.
Series: Tarot Inspired Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385122
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Empress

Sally Jackson knew that having so many demigods in one apartment was unsafe, even if it was only for a night. She knew even having Percy and Annabeth at her small apartment was unsafe.

  
Sally knocks on the door in Percy’s bedroom. How they fit nine teenagers in there was beyond her, but she opens the door to them smiling and laughing. The tears running are accompanied by a good feeling. Nobody was screaming. Nobody was sobbing. Nobody was in danger.

  
She gets them into the living room with promises of pizza and soda. Five boxes sits on her coffee table alongside countless cans of soda. Two of them, boys Sally never caught the name of, are playing Mario Kart. She sees the smiles on their faces, the smile on Percy’s face, and the smiles of the demigods surrounding them. They’re happy. For once in her life she can see them be truly happy; see them be truly teenagers.

  
Sally Jackson didn’t care about the dangers. Monsters be damned. Her son was happy and his happiness was the only thing that mattered.


End file.
